


Pumpkin Pie (with whipped cream?)

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sylvain calls every girl "babe", Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Sylvain takes the whipped cream from Mercie's fridge and does unspeakable things to Felix with it.Written for Fluffcember Day 13: "Dessert"
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 4





	Pumpkin Pie (with whipped cream?)

“The pumpkin pie is done cooling everyone~!” Mercie called as she set the scrumptious dessert on her dining room table. Sylvain and Annie cheered as Felix continued to sulk in his chair.

“Ugh, why am I here? I don’t like sweets.” Felix whined for like the seventh time. They all started ignoring him after the first couple times.

“AHHHH thanks Mercie!!” Annie cried, helping herself to a slice. “Do you have any whipped cream? I love that stuff!”

“Oh yes, I seemed to have forgotten it,” Mercie said, getting up out the chair she just sat down in.

Sylvain rose from his seat quickly. “Go ahead and sit down babe, I got it,” he said with an easy smile. Again Annie cheered, and it was perfectly in sync with Felix’s groan.

The tall redhead strutted to the kitchen, and when he returned he took the cap off the canister and sprayed some whipped cream right in his mouth.

“That’s disgusting,” Felix said over Annie and Mercie’s giggles.

Sylvain swallowed, flashing a mock-offended glare at his best friend. He walked up to the black-haired boy and sprayed the sweet topping in a perfect swirl right on top of Felix’s head.

Felix screeched, shot right up out of his chair and started to chase Sylvain around the room. Mercie watched pleasantly and Annette laughed before realizing that Sylvain was still holding the canister of whipped cream.

“Sylvain! Toss me the whipped cream!” Annette yelled, waving her arms wildly above her head.

Sylvain winked as he ran from Felix. “Sure thing Annie!” 

He drew his arm back and threw the canister in a perfect quarterback spiral… right out the open window.


End file.
